The Way You Like It
by teamalley678
Summary: Just some Doccubus fluff. Rated M


**I had this little idea one day while I was driving. Hope you like it!**

 **Lauren and Bo belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXXXX**

Bo loved going to Club X. It was one of the hottest nightclubs in the city, and the sexual energy was always off the charts. Bo could see the auras flaring all around the room. She sipped her drink, closing her eyes briefly to just listen to the music and soak everything in. She had been working long hours for the last month, and the stress at work was starting to get to her. She was really looking forward to relaxing tonight and having a little fun.

A few minutes later, she saw a petite blonde woman walk into the bar. It felt as though all of the air was sucked out of the room. Bo felt her heart flutter as her eyes drifted up the woman's body sklowly. Her tall black boots perfectly accentuated her calves. She was wearing skin tight black jeans that drew Bo's eyes to her hips. She could only imagine how those jeans would look on her ass. Her eyes flickered with blue as she let them continue their journey. The tight black shirt laced up the front and offered an amazing amount of cleavage. Bo immediately wanted to run her fingers along the swell of the breasts that had stopped their gentle bounce as the woman stopped walking. She was looking around the bar, which gave Bo time to fully admire her beauty. As much as she enjoyed her body, Bo's heartbeat sped up as she took in the woman's slender neck and strong jawline. Her eyes lingered briefly on the blonde's dark lips before finally rising up to meet her gaze. When she realized that the woman was looking right at her, Bo offered a soft smile and took another sip of her drink. The blonde smiled shyly back at her and then headed for the bar.

Bo watched her take a shot of tequila, then pick up a fruity looking pink drink. She headed for the dance floor, and Bo hoped she was in for a great show. She watched as the blonde started swaying with the music. The muscles in her shoulders and back rippled as she moved, causing Bo to start walking her way. She couldn't think about anything except what it would feel like to be kissing this woman. To keep kissing her all over her incredible body. She practically stalked over to the dance floor, sliding in close to the blonde.

"Hi. I'm Bo." The shy smile was back on the blonde's face, and Bo couldn't help but fall in love with it just a little bit. "I'm Lauren." She reached to take Bo's hand. They both felt the electricity that seemed to flow between them. Lauren let her eyes roam freely over the beautiful woman in front of her. She didn't even care that Bo saw her open admiration. They were standing still in the middle of the dance floor at this point, but neither of them seemed to care.

"So, do you come here often?" Lauren cringed as the words came out of her mouth. She was nervous, and she was doing a terrible job of hiding it. Bo let out a small chuckle. She leaned forward to lift Lauren's chin with her finger, raising the woman's eyes up to meet her own. "Not really. But I'm awfully glad that I'm here tonight." She smiled brightly at the blonde and was pleased to see a smile in return. "Would you like to dance?" Lauren simply nodded and started to move in rhythm with the brunette. It took mere seconds before the pair was moving as one. Their hips moved together; their eyes never leaving each other. As the song ended and the beat slowed down, Lauren's hand made its way up Bo's arm, silently asking her not to go. The dark haired beauty slid her hand tighter around Lauren's waist and pulled her in closer. They swayed gently with the music, just enjoying the company. Bo let her fingers slide under the edge of the blonde's shirt, feeling the softness of her back. At the same time, Lauren was tracing her finger along the strap of Bo's tank top. She let it slide slowly downward until it was ghosting along the top of Bo's breast. The brunette was biting her bottom lip watching the way Lauren was devouring her with her eyes. The soft amber eyes flicked up and met Bo's gaze. At this point, they both realized that the music had picked back up. They were the only pair on the dance floor still moving slowly, not wanting the moment to end.

Suddenly, Lauren pulled herself out of the warm embrace. She raised Bo's hand up to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Turning around, she walked toward the bathroom, stopping once to glance back in Bo's direction. When their eyes met, she nodded softly. Bo wasted no time in following the blonde across the club and into the secluded hallway. Lauren was turning the corner and glanced back to see Bo striding confidently toward her. She had a hard time believing how turned on she was after so little interaction with the woman. Walking into the bathroom, she saw that she was alone. She took a second to check herself in the mirror, making sure her hair was falling just right around her face. Bo pushed through the door, immediately locking eyes with Lauren.

Bo crossed the room in three steps, pinning Lauren to the wall. She slid her hand up the side of Lauren's neck, her thumb taking time to stroke the strong jawline before her. As her eyes met Lauren's, Bo ran her thumb slowly across the blonde's bottom lip. She licked her lips as she saw Lauren's breath hitch. Both women's eyes darted to the other's lips and back, waiting for the move to be made.

It was Lauren who pounced first. She leaned forward swiftly, catching Bo's lips with her own. They kissed with an intensity that had never been matched. Lauren let out a soft moan as Bo's tongue snaked along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Her senses were being overwhelmed, and the thought that someone could walk in at any time both excited and terrified her.

Bo had pulled away slightly and was placing soft open-mouth kisses along the side of Lauren's neck. When she reached the blonde's collarbone, she nipped at it and started a course toward the valley between the beautiful breasts she had been longing to touch. Lauren's voice stopped her actions briefly. "Bo, not here." She pointed to the large stall at the end of the room. The brunette took her hand and led them over, locking the door behind them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Lauren turned around and pinned Bo against it. She kissed her feverishly, feeling the arousal flooding her core. In one smooth movement, Bo spun Lauren around and pulled the top of her shirt down, exposing her breasts. Before Lauren could even react, she felt soft lips circled around her nipple, Bo's tongue flicking quickly over the hardening nub. Lauren let out a gasp at the sensation. Her mind could no longer form sensible thoughts. She was going to let this woman take her right here in this bathroom.

Bo spent several minutes on Lauren's breasts, licking, sucking, and kissing her soft skin. She could feel the (almost) subtle grinding of Lauren's hips as she tried to find any small amount of friction to ease the ache between her legs. Bo slid her hand down Lauren's stomach, feeling her abs tighten in anticipation. She made quick work of the zipper and slipped her hand into the tight pants, easing them down slightly. The first thing she noticed was that Lauren had gone commando. The second thing was how incredibly wet the blonde was. Letting out a soft moan, Bo pulled her eyes up to meet Lauren's. She maintained the eye contact as she slipped inside of her. Lauren gasped slightly as she felt Bo's fingers, the sensation causing her to close her eyes momentarily. She started grinding against Bo's hand, feeling her walls clench with each thrust. The brunette had started kissing her neck, her mouth working its way up her jaw. Lauren was feeling so many things all at once. She knew it wasn't going to be long before she fell over the edge.

Just then, the bathroom door opened. A pair of women came into the bathroom, chatting happily. It seems that they had met some very attractive men at the club, and they were excited about how well they could dance. Lauren's eyes conveyed how nervous she was to be in the situation, especially with other people in the room. Bo's hand stilled momentarily, before a grin broke out on her face. She held eye contact with Lauren, bringing her other hand up to put a finger over the woman's lips. She was instructing her to be quiet. Before Lauren could even process the move, Bo started thrusting into her again. Lauren bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to make any noise. The women were fixing their makeup before they went back out to the dance floor. Bo continued her ministrations, lowering her mouth to Lauren's hardened nipple. When she ran her tongue over the tip, Lauren couldn't help but moan. It happened before she could make an effort stop it. The women at the sink froze, then burst out in laughter. As Bo suspected, they didn't care about the pair in the stall. They left the bathroom mid-laugh.

Lauren opened her eyes to see a grin on Bo's lips. She was so close to going over the edge. Reaching up to put her hand in Bo's dark hair, she pulled the woman in for a searing kiss. Thirty seconds later, her orgasm came washing over her. She cried out, not caring who might hear her. Burying her head in Bo's neck, she felt her body continue to twitch, even though Bo's movements had stopped. Her legs threatened to give out, but she felt Bo's arm slide around her waist to steady them. Bo placed soft kisses down her neck as she slid the straps of her shirt back into place and fixed her pants. The women held each other as Lauren came down from her high, kissing languidly. She was the first to pull away, leaning in to whisper in Bo's ear. "Let's continue this somewhere else..." Bo kissed her one last time, and they turned to leave the bathroom.

XXXXX

Bo made a quick stop at the bar to pay her tab. Lauren was waiting at the end of the bar when a younger woman walked over to her. She told Lauren that she looked amazing and offered to buy her a drink. While she was flattered, Lauren politely declined and pointed down the bar at Bo, whose eyes were shooting daggers at the other woman. She signed the slip in front of her and headed toward the other end of the bar. Meanwhile, the woman in front of Lauren did not want to take no for an answer. She stepped forward and put her hand on Lauren's waist, trying to seduce her into sharing a dance. When Bo reached the two, she grabbed the woman's hand and pushed her into the bar. "Get your fucking hands off my wife!" The woman's eyes flicked back and forth quickly between Lauren's and Bo's, clearly very confused. "She... I didn't... She's not wearing a ring. I didn't mean..." Lauren stepped forward and took Bo's hand before she got any more upset. "It was a misunderstanding. We're going home now. Have a good night." Bo glared at the woman as Lauren pulled her toward the door.

"Next time, we're leaving the rings on." Lauren laughed at the determination on Bo's face. "Ok baby. We can do that. But you have nothing to worry about. Believe me." She pulled Bo's body tightly against her own. "You are the only one that gets to kiss me." She placed a soft kiss on her lover's neck. "Touch me." Another kiss slightly higher. "Fuck me." Whispered in her ear. Bo could not believe how hot her wife was. She kissed Lauren fiercely, all of the tension from before completely gone. "Let's go home."

Their hands met as soon as the car was started. Their fingers fit so well together; it just felt right. Bo looked at Lauren in the passenger seat. "You are so fucking sexy babe. I never even imagined you wearing something like that, but I like it." Even in the dark, she could see the blush rising on Lauren's neck. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. Since the rest of tonight was all for me. I'm glad you liked it." Bo's smile reached all the way to her eyes. "I still can't believe that public sex was one of your fantasies! You've never struck me as the type of person who would be into that. Thank you for sharing it with me. Are there any other fantasies that I should know about?" She raised her eyebrow, curious about what Lauren might say. The blush fully engulfed Lauren's face at this point. She took a breath, got her confidence back, and looked up at Bo with the steamiest look she had. "Just wait until we get home, and I'll show you another one." Bo's arousal from the club came roaring back full force and she couldn't seem to get them home fast enough.

XXXXX

Several hours later, both women were completely exhausted. Bo couldn't remember a time she'd ever had sex as amazing as she had with Lauren. After living out another of Lauren's fantasies, Bo had revealed one of her own. To her surprise, Lauren was completely on board with it. The resulting sex had been mind blowing. Bo loved how adventurous the doctor was, but not many people would ever get to know of that side of her.

Lauren curled up against her wife, bringing her hand up to rest softly on Bo's chest. As she started drifting off to sleep, she felt Bo playing with the beautiful ring on her finger. The whispered words floated into Lauren's ear and made her heart flutter. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you as my wife. You're just amazing, Lauren. Smart, funny, stunningly beautiful... I just don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Lauren looked into the tear filled eyes before her. " I love you to the moon and back." Bo leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "I love you too, Bo. But I think I'm the lucky one." Lauren smiled at the love of her life and snuggled up against her. All was right with the world.

 **XXXXX**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a quick review if you can! :)**

 **xo**


End file.
